Description: One element that has contributed significantly to the increased research productivity of the biomedical scientists in the past and will be critical to the success of the cancer research center is the availability of additional research manpower. The CAU RCMI program supports RAs to provide assistance to its scientists. These RAs have been instrumental in the enhanced generation of data for manuscripts and proposals. In the past, the Program has supported RA positions that were made available to all RCMI-affiliated scientists on a competitive basis. Scientists who competed for these positions had to submit a proposal which fully described the research to be performed by the RA. The scientists had to also provide evidence that they had funds to support the research project. These proposals were reviewed by the RCMI IAC and by external reviewers (if needed). The RA positions were generally awarded to the successful applicants for a period of two years. It is proposed that the support for these technical support services continue as a part of the CAU RCMI program because these services are vitally important to the success of the cancer research center.